disney_junior_random_episodesfandomcom-20200214-history
Don’t Rain On My Kwazii!
'Don’t Rain On My Kwazii! '''is the 18th episode of Season 32. Summary Kwazii switches his fear of spiders with Conner's fear of water to help him conquer it. However, they soon start to regret switching their fears when Kwazii is too afraid to swim anymore and Connor is too scared to go face to face with Scroop. Plot The episode begins with the sky looking all gray and cloudy in Disney Junior Town, meaning that a storm is coming, and where there’s a storm, there’s rain! Connor hated rain and that meant he’ll get wet if it starts, but he was lucky enough to bring an umbrella and a raincoat with him. However, his friends didn’t mind the rain at all as it soon started pouring and soon, they all went to play in the rain and then jump and splash into the puddles, but when Amaya prompted him to come join them, he politely rejects the offer and prefers to stay dry just as Kwazii tells him that he’s gotta get wet to have a bit of fun every now and then. Half-smiling, Connor guesses that he should as he slowly takes out his hand and lets a raindrop land on his palm, but he gets scared and shouts "It’s wet, it’s wet!", then runs home as Amaya and Greg felt sorry for their friend, so Kwazii decides to go check on his apprentice. After the rainstorm passed, Connor is seen in his room, sitting on his bed and his chin resting on his palms, just when Kwazii entered to check and see if his apprentice is okay after the raindrop. Looking up to face Kwazii, Connor responds that he’s fine but just wished that he wasn’t so afraid of water just like Kwazii and Treasure since they’re the only cats who aren’t afraid to get their own paws soaked in water because Kwazii is a pirate cat and an Octonaut, and Treasure is Ariel’s adventurous pet cat. Thinking, Kwazii responds that maybe he can help as he had been practicing a new spell that switches others’ fears, leaving Connor asking if he can. Nodding, Kwazii replied that he can and so, he gets to work as the two got off the bed and stood still while Kwazii held up his arms and paws, which started to glow, then while he faces his right paw towards him face, he holds up his left paw up to Connor’s face when suddenly, two orbs that held their fears of water and spiders burst out of their bodies as Kwazii carefully lifted them up, spun them around, and finally, Connor’s fear of water floated into Kwazii while his (Kwazii) fear of spiders floated into Connor. After the spell was done, Connor asks if it worked and if he feels something, so Kwazii decides to put it to the test as he shrinks and transforms into a spider with his animal transformation to see if Connor is now afraid of spiders like he was, and just as Connor saw Kwazii’s spider form, he jumps in fright then chuckles as he remarks that the spell worked, so now with a smirk, Connor decides to get back at Kwazii by splashing water at him as he grabs for his glass of water and splashes a lot of it at his mentor’s face, who was now frightened as he spits out the water, shivers, then laughs out loud. Soon, Connor started laughing along with Kwazii, until they stopped in time when his mom, Carmen, asks if everything’s okay after hearing the happy laughter. Smiling, Connor replies to his mom that he’s fine, but never been better, leaving Carmen confused but relieved as she goes back to work in her office. After she left, Connor decides to goes for a swim in the town pool and he urges Kwazii to come along with him, but Kwazii felt suddenly uncomfortable about the pool so after Connor notices the nervous look on the pirate cat’s face, he prompts him that he won’t get wet, leaving Kwazii to half smile a bit. Later, at the Disney Junior Town Indoor Pool, Connor was starting to swim like a merman as he gave his best paddle, did some strokes, kicked with his hind legs, and dove down into the water like a sea otter. Then he jumped out of the water like a dolphin as Connor was having a good time swimming and forgotten how fun it is to get wet just to cool off. After Connor got out of the water, Kwazii handed him a towel to dry himself up as he (Connor) took off his goggles and wiped his face with it, then took off his swimming cap. After drying himself, Connor thanks Kwazii for the towel and also for switching fears with him. He never felt so alive swimming like a pro and like his mentor as Kwazii looks down at the water and replies that it’s no problem he guessed, leaving Connor to raise his eyebrow and questioning what he means that he guessed. Looking sideways, Kwazii says that it's nothing but he just suddenly misses swimming in the water after switching his fear of spiders with Connor's fear of water, so he now knows how some cats feel when they hate to get they're fur wet. Patting Kwazii on the back, Connor comfortably tells him to not feel so bad and that he knows that he was just to help him face the water, and so, it worked. Then adds that they can switch back their fears if Kwazii wants, but Kwazii says that it’s okay and that he’ll try to get used to getting wet again, even though he’s now afraid of water like some cats. Seeing Kwazii shiver when he was looking down at the pool water, Connor began to chuckle just as his friend looked at him, feeling offended, but Connor says that he’s just laughing with him, not at him, much to the pirate cat’s relief, and soon, Kwazii started laughing along. After their trip to the pool, Connor and Kwazii said their goodbyes as they both walked separate ways and Kwazii used his bubble magic to create a magic bubble over himself to prevent him from getting wet and floating back into the Octopod. But on his way home, Connor spots a spider crossing and jumps up in fear just as it crawled away minding it's own business and Connor decides to relax his nerves a bit by taking a bath. Although he couldn't believe he just said that until he remembered that he and Kwazii switched fears, and soon starts to wonder if this wasn't such a good idea. That evening at his house, Connor was enjoying a nice warm bubble bath while reading the latest issue of Master Fang and listening to some relaxing music when Lucky turned on the radio after pouring some sweet smelling bubble bath soap into the tub. As Connor started relaxing, his magic starts making the water glow bright while bubbles floated up, along with some sparkles, water spirals, and water blobs morphed into water creatures like dolphins, seahorses, swordfish, pufferfish, seals, and mermaids. Connor looked up from his book and saw how amazing it looked and had no idea he did all that with his magic. Being in the water felt so peaceful, and nice, and... magical, he thought with a smile as the music came to an end and he dozed off. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door that it caused the magic to stop and everything went back to normal just as the water creatures and water spirals melted away into the tub and onto the bathroom floor. Breathing out, Connor calls out who it is and the reply came from his dad, Calvin, who tells him that he’d been in the bathroom from half an hour now, then asks if everything’s okay. Running his wet hand through his hair, Connor responds that everything’s okay as Calvin says alright then adds that he should get out now because it’s almost bedtime. Connor nods and calls out okay as he gets out of the tub and drains the water. With Lucky helping him put on his bathrobe, Connor steps onto the wet floor that had to shift the water back into the tub before draining it, then after that, he squeezes his comic book dry, brushes his teeth, and finally goes out of the bathroom where he father was still waiting for him just as Calvin states to his son that he sure seems to love the water now and it surprised him and his wife to see Connor finally taking a bath and loving the water now. Chuckling a little, Connor says that he sure does as he walks to his bedroom and says goodnight to his dad, but just when Connor was about to head into his bed, he sees a spider on the sheets and screams, which got his parents attention when they ran in and Carmen asks worriedly what was wrong. With his finger shaking as he points it to the spider, Calvin takes care of the situation by scooping the arachnid up, opening the window, and then letting it out. After the spider was gone, Connor lets out a deep sigh and thanks his dad just as his mom asks her son what was wrong with him and that it isn’t like him to be afraid of spiders like Kwazii. With another sigh, Connor admits that Kwazii helped him, which made Calvin raise an eyebrow in confusion, until his son finishes by saying that he and the pirate cat switched fears with a spell he cast. The two adults listened in as Connor finishes and says that Kwazii thought it might’ve been the best way to help him like the water a lot more like he does. Glancing worriedly at each other, both Carmen and Calvin frowned but then nodded with understanding at how their son's friend really was trying to help him, but Calvin points out that Connor now being afraid of spiders is going to be a much bigger problem like him being afraid of water, then suggests that tomorrow morning, Connor should go see Kwazii and ask him to switch back their fears. Looking down with a frown and then going back to stare back at his dad, Connor decides that he should go and ask Kwazii to switch back their fears tomorrow, but then he asks what about his fear of water as he was just starting to love the water already just as Carmen says softly that doesn’t matter for that she and Calvin still love him, no matter what his fear is and will be again soon. As she says this, Carmen and Calvin both hugged Connor lovingly, which made him fear better. Meanwhile, Captain Barnacles, Peso, Shellington, and Kwazii (who was shivering) were in the Gup-A on an ocean expedition, but it was hard for Captain Barnacles to urge Kwazii to get out as he says to him that this isn’t like him to be afraid to go out and get wet. Then to Captain Barnacles, Peso, and Shellington’s shock, they heard Kwazii crying out that he hates getting wet. Shellington asks Kwazii how he could say that, Kwazii lets out a heavy sigh as he admits that he cast a spell to switch his fear of spiders with Connor just when Captain Barnacles asks why he would do that. Looking up, Kwazii explains that did it just to help Connor like the water more and he bets that right now, his apprentice is enjoying it, making Kwazii feel a bit envious as he missed getting wet like Connor is already getting now. After exchanging worried glances, Captain Barnacles pats Kwazii on the shoulder and replies that he understands that he was just trying to help Connor overcome his aquaphobia, but switching fears with each other might not be the best idea though. Kwazii, with a frown, supposes that maybe his friends are right and that maybe it’s time to switch back his and Connor’s fears tomorrow, but is worried about being afraid of spiders again like he used to when he was just about to start liking them like he started liking spider crabs as Peso says that it won’t matter because no matter what will scare him (Kwazii), Kwazii will always be a brave pirate cat. The next morning, Connor meets Kwazii at Starlight Beach to have a talk with him about switching back their fears. Once they had convinced each other that they aren’t used to each others’ fears, both Kwazii and Connor chuckled and then burst out laughing as they finally calmed down, then Connor says that he misses being afraid of water as much as he misses loving to see spiders and Kwazii replies with a smile that he misses being afraid of spiders as much as he loves getting his own paws wet. Afterwards, the two were ready to have their fears switched back as Kwazii readies the spell when suddenly, Connor’s iDisney rang in his pocket as he pulls it up and gets a call from Amaya, who says to him that Scroop and his crew are attacking Coral Cove in the Fantasy Forest! But that means they have to go underwater, Kwazii gulped, but Connor comforts him and says to him that the only way to stop Scroop and his crew is that they'll have to face each others' fears. Kwazii looked down and says doubtfully that he doesn't know, but Connor says confidently that they have to try, even if it's scary, they have to do it anyway. All they have to do is help each other face their fears, as Kwazii is finally convinced and they were off! Meanwhile, Scroop and his crew were already attacking Coral Cove and capturing sea-type magical animals in big fishing nets as some who were captured are struggling to get out while the villains were pulling at it, when suddenly, a purple mist of ghost moths blocked the way and a magic boomerang sliced the net, freeing the magical animals as the mist revealed to come from Luna and the boomerang came from Kwazii, who was commanding them to leave the sea-type magical animals alone as Scroop scoffs and asks why he and his crew should when Negaduck says that these magical sea animals will be the perfect addition to Scroop's crew once they force them into making them into their permanent work animals, but Connor shouts out that that's not going to happen as he and his friends will stop them, just as Scroop scoffs and shouts out that he'd like for them to come and see them try as Connor dives into the water, but Kwazii fearfully looks down at the water, making the villains laugh while Sofia tried to urge him to come on, but Kwazii just shook his head and backs away slowly, just as Connor encourages him to just try like good times and think about the sea-type animals in danger, which convinced Kwazii to jump right into the water, but not right before he sprouted his aqua wings that he starting splashing on the water crying for help, until Connor and Captain Jake reminded him that he can swim and can breathe in water with his wings as he lets out a nervous laugh and sprouts out his aqua wings. Soon, everyone began freeing the sea-type magical animals, much to Scroop's shock as he orders his crew to stop them and they dove down while some went on boats, armed with their weapons, but before either of the villains could attack, Luna unleashes her moth fairy magic, while Connor unleashes his Gentlehaven and Maruvian magic, and Kwazii uses Diamond Dust to stop them! Then, while the villains were distracted and trying to rub the dust out of their eyes, the magical animals were free as they all swam for their lives, then Kwazii, Captain Jake, Sofia, and Connor hopped on board the ship to free the other captured sea-type magical animals but Scroop jumped down in front of them as Connor began to cower at the sight of the spider crab alien, just when Kwazii tells him that it’s okay and that Scroop is not a spider, but a spider crab which is different from a spider. With a deep breath and exhaling, Connor helped fight off Scroop, until he and his friends reached the animals and started cutting the nets open. Seconds later, there was a hole in the net and some of the sea-type magical animals get out through it and were about to head to the water when suddenly, Negaduck appears to block their way as he laughs wickedly and tries to grab them, but Connor stops him by blinding his eyes with his Gentlehaven magic sparkle power and Kwazii levitates him out of the way so the magical animals can jump into the water for safety. After the seafoam unicorn foal was in the sea, the aqua azteca‘s turn to escape but Negaduck had quickly recovered as he blasts an attack which was heading for Connor, but Kwazii blocked it and took the hard blow! Quickly, Connor bends down and held up his palms down to Kwazii’s body to heal him just when suddenly, Scroop appears again to attack and Connor screams, but stayed calm as he needed to focus on healing his friend, until Kwazii was fully recovered just as Scroop demands his magical ocean animals back before he crushes them into pieces, and then asks why the Disney Junior Club cares so much about them as Connor replies that the magic ocean animals are not only cute and adorable, but they also help with the magical enviroment! Powers that Kwazii used * Fear Switching * Animal Transformation * Magic Boomerang * Aqua Wings * Diamond Dust * Levitation Characters * Fantasy Forest animals * Trivia * The episode’s title is a nod to ''Don’t Rain On My Parade by Barbara Streisand. * The Rozen Maiden OST, Kodoku na Kokoro, is played in the scene of Connor taking a bath and seeing his magic make the water glow and move. Transcript To see the transcript of this episode, click here Category:Episodes Category:Season 32 Category:Episodes focusing on Kwazii Cat Category:Episodes focusing on Connor/Cat Boy Category:Episodes with villains Category:Episodes focusing on Scroop Category:Episodes focusing on Scroop's crew Category:Episodes with the primary villains Category:Friendship Category:Action Category:Adventure Category:Comedy Category:Magic Category:Sports Category:Episodes where Kwazii uses his powers Category:Episodes with OST music from anime shows Category:Episodes with Rozen Maiden OST music Category:Episodes with images Category:Season 32 images Category:Connor/Catboy images Category:PJ Masks images